


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, NonSexual Shower Scene, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they were leaving the cabin Nico grabbed a hold of Will's hand pulling him down and kissing him softly, "I love you Will."<br/>"I love you too Nico." and with that they began their day hands still intertwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

  The sun was just starting to filter in through the windows of the Hades cabin. There was only one bed occupied in the whole cabin, the bed contained Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, they were curled together under a messy heap of blankets. 

   As the room gradually became brighter the Nico began to wake up, scrunching his nose at the amount of light in the cabin. He  shifted attempting to shield his face from the offense rays but was stopped when the tanned arms around his waist tightened. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair to push it out of his face. He twisted his neck around, the smiling face of Will greeted him. The arms around Nico's waist loosened enough to allow him to turn to face his boyfriend. 

  The blonde tightened his arms as soon as Nico settled, he leaned forward pressing a kiss on the son of Hades forehead, then his nose, before finally pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Will pulled back, nuzzling his face into Nico's mess of black hair "Good morning Angel."  The son of Apollo slowly began to untangle himself from Nico.

"mmh, nooo" Nico whined clinging to him, "don't leave yet." His voice muffled into Will's chest.  He tossed a leg over Will's hip trying to keep him from moving. He slowly began to drift off again.

Will sighed and wrapped his arms once more around his boyfriend. "I gotta get up sometime Nico." He rested his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head. After a few minutes Will felt himself start to drift and shook his himself awake. "C'mon angel-face get up," he stifled a laugh a Nico's pitifully groan. "I know I know, but we have things to do today so get up!"

Will shifted himself into a sitting position, Nico still clung to him still less than half awake. "Angel I'm gonna go shower, let me go." He heard a soft growl and a near incoherent "no". 

Will sighed and pushed the blankets away from them, "Would you like to come with me then?"  He looked down and saw Nico's nod and grinned softly, unable to not think of how adorable his boyfriend was. "Okay, hold on to me."

Will waited until the son of Hades' other leg had wrapped it's self around his waist, and the arms around his chest slowly wrapped around his neck  before standing. He tightly gripped Nico's thighs to hold him up securely and made for the bathroom.

The walk was short considering the bathroom was only down the hall from Nico's room, Will pushed through the door and carefully shut and locked it after, trust Jason or Percy to be searching for Nico and walk in on them. He walked to the edge of the shower and stopped. "Angel, Nico we're here climb off me and get undressed."  He felt Nico reluctantly unwind his legs from his waist, and Will carefully set him on his feet keeping him steady. Nico placed a hand on Will's shoulder to balance himself. They were only in their boxers so they didn't have much to take  off. 

Still holding onto Will, Nico began to remove his boxers. Will's eyes followed his movements and he stared at Nico's naked form. He was thin but muscled, the freckles on his shoulders and hips stood out in contrast to his pale skin. He had a small trail of black hair leading to his half hard prick.(More from just having woken up than anything else)

"Stop staring at me gods there's nothing to even look at!" Nico's face was flushed from  embarrassment at Will's staring. "Would you just hurry up so we can shower." 

Will blinked still enjoying Nico's form but slowly complied, pulling off his own underwear. His eyes still on his boyfriend.

He reluctantly turned away, starting the shower and hopping in under the warm stream. He waited for a minute before, leaning slightly out holding a hand out to Nico "C'mon angel get in." He flashed him a short grin of encouragement. 

Nico hesitated for a moment before placing his hand in Will's and stepping inside. He stumbled as Will tugged his hand pulling him closer. Will turned them away from the water and wrapped his arms around Nico, the smaller male's back pressed to his chest. He bent his neck and pressed kisses to the freckles on Nico's shoulder, trailing them up to the hollow under his ear. "You were wrong you know."

Nico's head fell back on Will's shoulder his nose crinkled "What?"

Will pulled him tighter against his chest, "There is something to look at, you're gorgeous angel." He unwrapped one arm from his boyfriend's middle, and reached back grabbing the shampoo. Nico watched him, still flushed from the compliment. Will clicked open the bottle and unwound his other arm, pouring some of the shampoo into his hand. Instead of reaching up to coat his own hair he stuck his fingers into Nico's black hair. Will took his time cleaning his boyfriend, his touches staying innocent as they washed all of the son of Hades. Nico relaxed and allowed himself to be taken care of, moving when needed.  When the blonde had finished his task he stuck the shorter boy under the stream washing away the soap as he quickly scrubbed himself clean. He switched places with his boyfriends washing off the soap and shampoo. Nico came up and wrapped his arms around his tanned chest pressing a soft kiss to Will's shoulder. They stood under shower spray simply enjoying the moment and their closeness. 

Then they got out of the shower and quickly dried off then began getting dressed and ready for the day. As they were leaving the cabin Nico grabbed a hold of Will's hand pulling him down and kissing him softly, "I love you Will."  
"I love you too Nico." and with that they began their day hands still intertwined.


End file.
